Birthday Gift
by BlackFlameLady
Summary: Mikan never expected the famous Black Cat to give her a present.But what she got is more than she bargained for.NXM 4EVER


Hello to all of you.I'm new here so please,be nice.

Disclaimer:Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.But i wish i do.

**--BIRTHDAY GIFT--**

It's Mikans birthday tomorrow.She's turning 16.Mikan became very excited.She

was hoping to get a present from a very special person.Finally the day arrived.

The classroom door open,revealling a pretty,smiling brunette.Her hair now reached to her waist and she held it in a neat ponytail.

"Ohayou minna-san!" said Mikan.

"Ohayou!"

Mikan approached her seat.On the way there she passed Hotaru's desk.

"Ohayou Hotaru" she calmly said.

"Ohayou Mikan"

_'Mikan's morning greeting changed after we graduated and entered the middle school division.I'm so glad _

_she won't get shot by Hotaru's baka gun now.'_ Yuu sighed.He was so glad Mikan matured.

Hotaru offered a small smile at Mikan.Mikan beamed

"Oh Hotaru!I knew you would opened up to me someday!" without warning Mikan threw herself on Hotaru.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Don't touch me idiot" said Hotaru coldly.

Yuu sweatdroped.

_'Well,maybe a little'_ Yuu approached Mikan,which is by the way lay sprawled the the other end of the classroom

"Daijoubu Mikan-chan" worried eyes of the still class president observed his friend.

"hai.Don't worry " Mikan stood up.Dusting herself.She again tried to go to her seat.I stress the word **TRIED.** We were near the door with our backs facing it and unfortunately Mikan tripped over someones foot,at the same time the door open and unfortunately Mikans skirt flipped up.Giving the person who opened the door a full blast view of her underwear.

Yuu's eyes widened.

_'Oh no!Prepare to cover your ears people!'_

And that person is

A cool,calm and collected voice rang through the now silent classroom.

"So...It's strawberries now is it,**POL-KO-DOTS**"

...class reaction

...Mikans reaction

Yuu counted in his head _'3,2,1 boom'_

**"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The whole campus shooked.

------------------------------------------------------------

CLASSROOM.-After classes-6 p.m.

Mikan sat at her desk in the now empty classroom.

Scowling.

Obviously she's in a bad mood.She had a bad,bad day.

_'Kami-sama hates me.It has been proven.First it was Natsume,with him seeing my underwear,then Jin-Jin sensei with a surprise pop quiz which I failed then detention for 2 weeks with,again frog-face because of dropping a pencil.A PENCIL.All of this on my birthday'_

_'At least I got presents'_

Mikan sighed

She stood up,packed up her belongings and picking up a plastic bag full of presents then left the classroom.Heading to her room.Reaching her room,she took her keys and unlocked her door.Entering her room and closing the door,Mikan put her bag and presents on her table and threw herself on her bed.Tired,she fell asleep.Sleeping all throughout dinner.

----------------------------At the edge of the Northern forest--------------------------

"Here's your payment"a ruby eyed boy handed 50 rabbits to his classmate in front of him.

"50 rabbits for tripping that girl,huh.Nice doing business with you Hyuuga-san" with that said the person left.

Natsume watched the guy go.Closing his eyes,he sighed.

_'Now to pay the ice queen AKA Hotaru Imai'_

_'50,000 rabbits,huh'_

"tch" the irratated black cat made his way to the girls dormitory.

--------------------------Mikan's room---11p.m.-------------------------------

Sleepy brown eyes blinked slowly.Mikan sat up,she looked at her clock.

_'11 o'clock.Must have fallen asleep'_ she yawned _A bath sounds good right now'_

Getting up she headed to her bathroom.After a nice,long shower,she dried her hair.Deciding to take a walk,she wore a fitting and comfortable black jeans and a long sleeved red sweater that hugged her body perfectly.Brushing her hair,she decided this one time to not tie her hair.After closing the door,Mikan headed to the elementry school.Entering her old classroom,she remembered everything that happened in the classroom.Smiling,she left the classroom.

_'hmm...I think need to check on someone'_ with that thought she headed to the elementry boys dormitory.Picking the lock on the entrance door,she went in.Mikan headed to a room she visited a lot.Reaching there,she entered.Not surprised it wasn't locked.There lay a boy sleeping on a bed at the far corner of the room was the 'demon caster' Youichi Hiijiri.Mikan smiled,she kissed him at his forehead.

"goodnight You-chan" she whispered.To her surprised,Youichi said

"night kaa-san" he mumbled.Still asleep.Mikans smile widened.

She left the room,locking the door on the way.Leaving the dorm and locking the door back she headed to her favourite spot.The sakura tree.Sitting down at the base of the tree.She sighed.

_'I'm still not sleepy.What to do?'_

Ruby eyes watched the brunette up a branch on the same tree.He jumped down the tree,landing beside Mikan.Mikan let out a faint shriek.

"Polkodots,what are you doing here?" he sat down beside her and turned his eyes to hers.

"Natsume baka.You scared me!My name is Mikan,M-I-K-A-N.Use it will ya" annoyed hazelnut eyes glared at the amused black cat.

"Answer my question" his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh...couldn't sleep" her eyes turned to watch the crescent moon.Natsume's eyes traveled up and down her body.

_'damn...she had to wear.. to wear something like this'_ Natsume suddenly had an urge to grab her face and kiss her.Fortunetly,he stopped himself.Sure he's in love with her,but he can't,couldn't,wouldn't.

_'if Persona finds out.I can't forgive myself if he does anything to her'_

_'not know.Maybe when I'm stronger'_

"Hey,Natsume?"warm hazelnut eyes met his cold red ones.Finally he snapped.He couldn't take it.

_'to hell with Persona'_

He pushed her down to the grass making him on top of her.His right hand circling her waist,the other played with her hair.Mikan's eyes widened in alarm.

"Nat-mmph"

Mikan was cut off from Natsume's lips as it came crushing down on hers.His kiss was full of need and hunger.She immedieatly melted against him.Her hands snaked up to his hair,pushing him down to her.After a few minutes or so they finally pulled back,both breathless.Natsume smirked at Mikans flushed face.He bent down.his lips touching her earlobe making her shiver.He whispered

"That's my present for you.Happy Birthday polkodots"

Mikans eyes became mischevious.

"Can I have that present every year"

Natsume smirked.Lowering his lips to her ear.He whispered seductively

"How about everyday"he then proceded to kiss her neck.Mikan moaned in pleasure.He got a reply

"Deal"

Suddenly this day just seemed to get a lot better for Mikan.

...**END**...

So...how was it nice,bad.I want your opinion readers.

press that little button down there.You know you want to

pretty please...with a cherry on top...


End file.
